An English Surprise
by GothicLightning
Summary: BeybladeHarry Potter cross over. i'm bad at summaries so the full one is in the story. But basically bladebreakers meet harry and the gang and have to help them out but why is kai becoming cruel again will harry find out especially with voldemort coming
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: Yes yet another story by me I know I know I have to update my other stories but two tortured souls ain't getting any new reviews and The new dark lord Harry potter I am writing a new chapter but it's hard you know. Also I have loads of ideas. Right this story has all the blade breakers in, other teams, OC's! Warnings are swearing of course and if I offend anybody I don't know why I would with the 'hanging scene' it was needed. P.S. Tyson, Kenny, Max, Hilary is seventeen, Harry and co is sixteen, Tala and Kai are twenty (I thought that age sounded better with them).  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the OC's.  
  
Summary: Beyblade/ Harry Potter crossover. On a routine trip in England for a tournament the Blade Breakers meet an interesting kid running from a group of people in masks holding what looks like wands. They find out the Kid is Harry Potter and they also find out that Boris has joined with Voldemort to rule the world using beyblades and magic. And which team has Boris used the demolition boys of course. The two teams go to Hogwarts and fights ensue. Can the blade breakers save the world they love and live in whilst can Harry protect another bunch of people, kill Voldemort and not sink too much into depression. I suck at summaries I really do, just please try and read this its good well I think it is.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************************************************  
  
"Kai?" Rei asked looking at his grumpy, brooding captain.  
  
"What Rei?" Kai asked his voice in a low growl clearly showing he didn't want to be disturbed.  
  
"Well I was wondering about what is happening and why are we waiting in an airport going nobody knows where?" Rei asked softly. Kai noticed that the rest of his team too were looking at him in interest wondering if they would get an answer.  
  
"You'll have to wait and see until we get to our destination," was all Kai said and closed his eyes showing that he figured the conversation was over. Rei walked over to his teammates and Hilary and Kenny.  
  
"Well he didn't tell you so we're just going to have to wait and see," Kenny said in his usual know it all voice.  
  
"Dude why does he always have to know everything?" Tyson whined his long navy hair whipping around as he shook his head angrily.  
  
"I don't know because it couldn't be that he's the captain, or way older then us," Hilary said sarcastically and Tyson shot her a filthy glare.  
  
"Oh just shut up will you!" Tyson huffed as everybody laughed.  
  
"Will every passenger going on flight 3456 please book in!" came a posh snotty voice over the intercom in the airport.  
  
"That's us now lets go!" Kai piped up and pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on. Everybody glanced at one another and followed their intimidating captain.  
  
They lined up in a queue and they still didn't know where they were going because Kai had the tickets. He quickly turned around, as they were just about to reach the desks and gave them their tickets. Tyson read the name of the country that was written on it and his eyes widened.  
  
"ENGLAND! WE'RE GOING TO ENGLAND?" Tyson shouted. Kai turned around shooting a stony glare at Tyson that clearly showed Kai was pissed that Tyson was embarrassing him.  
  
"Yes Tyson we are going to England now shut the fuck up before we take you there in a body bag," Kai hissed through gritted teeth. His voice was of deadly truth and Tyson immediately shut up. They were soon boarded on the plane and on their way to the good old United Kingdom. As soon as the plane was launched in the sky and flying towards their destination everybody turned towards Kai.  
  
"Now why are we going to England?" Max asked.  
  
"Because a championship is there, showing the true champions. Every team we have fought in finals will be there and we will have to face them and beat them to keep our titles of world champions," Kai said fiercely.  
  
"That means Tyson no goofing off!" Kai continued.  
  
"Wait but Kai we're in England the last time we were there we couldn't really explore that much can we please explore just for a few days. I've always wanted to see London, and The Bloody Tower and the palace," Rei said.  
  
"I suppose but we still train then as well," Kai sighed and the team soon fell into silence thinking about what they would do in England.  
  
After a long flight they had landed and Tyson was the first off the plane. They got their suitcases and went out front surprised at the good weather as soon as they heard they were going to England they thought it would be raining and foggy. It was actually quite warm with a nice cooling breeze. They hailed a black taxi but had to get two to fit all of them in with their suitcases.  
  
"It's such nice weather!" Hilary said to the driver in disbelief, which made the driver laugh in response.  
  
"Sure is. Look miss the UK isn't always cold and raining that's a basic ignorance tourists have like your selves. We do have good days like every other country except in winter it mostly does rain," the driver said his British accent sounding thick and strong. Hilary nodded and looked at all the scenery she passed.  
  
In the other taxi conversation was going on there too.  
  
"What's England like then?" Rei asked.  
  
"Well to us just England. We have a fucked up, mind me language, government who don't care about us only their selves and how much money they get. I have to admit the scenery's nice but to us Londoners it's just a busy town," the driver said looking in the mirror at the passengers.  
  
"Oh ok then!" Rei said not knowing what to say.  
  
"Don't worry about it lad everybody says it but we can't do nothing about it so no matter who you vote in even if they say they have the most worthiest of genders to help the country out they still only look out for themselves but that's politics. Well here we are," The driver said and they stopped outside a posh looking hotel that had a banner over the door welcoming the beybladers that were coming.  
  
They got out of the taxis and dragged their suitcases up the few steps that were there. When they had assembled in the hallway (or entrance hall) Kai got out a card and money and went towards the desk where a tall thin woman stood. She had a prominent pointed nose and her blonde hair was pulled back in a tight bun. She had the look as if there was something under her nose that she didn't like.  
  
"Hello welcome to the Star Hotel how may I help?" the woman asked and she had a snotty posh voice like a snob.  
  
"Yeah we're the blade breakers," Kai said handing her the card. She took it and swiped it onto the computer and took the money he gave her.  
  
"Somebody will be along to help you with your bags in a minute," she said and rang a bell on the desk.  
  
"Jason get down here!" She called and a teenager of about seventeen entered the hallway. He was wearing black straight-legged trousers with a red blazer, white shirt and green tie. He was tall, taller then Kai and was thin and lanky.  
  
"Show them to their rooms and tell them everything that you will be doing with them tomorrow!" the woman said to him and when she turned her back to him he stuck two fingers up at her because of the snotty tone she used with him and grabbed Hilary's bag and walked to the steps.  
  
"Right then. Well me names Jason as you probably heard by that old bitch and I'm you helper and tour guide," he said in a soft drawl.  
  
"Tour guide?" Kai asked.  
  
"Yeah mate a Mr D or something rang up and booked you guys a tour guide for a few days and you got me!" Jason said. He walked them up about three flights of stairs and stopped when they came to a dark corridor decorated by red wallpaper and carpet.  
  
"Here's your corridor just for you. You all have your own separate rooms and they are all decorated the same so now worries about who is better. Right now I'll come and wake you at eight am take you to brekkie and then start the tour. We'll be seeing a few of me friends at a show I'm taking you to see but it's really different from usual ones for you see it's set in the Bloody tower and after the show they're helping me show you guys around," he said in a fast tone. They nodded so he dropped Hilary's bag onto the floor gave them all the cards to get into their rooms and jogged off down the flight of stairs.  
  
They all opened their doors to their rooms and went inside. The bedrooms were all painted cream, with double beds that had white sheets and duvets on and loads of white and cream pillows. There was a TV and VCR combo and through a door was an average size bathroom. They were all exhausted by their journey so they fell straight asleep.  
  
The next morning they were awoken by loud bangs on the doors.  
  
"Come on you lazy buggers it's time to get up," Jason shouted. He heard them all groaning and laughed to himself except when he came to Tyson's room he heard snoring still. He opened the door with the skeleton card that got into any room and walked inside seeing Tyson lying flat across the bed chewing the pillow. Jason walked to the bathroom and got a cup of cold water. He then flung it over Tyson who in turn jumped up high and lout out a piercing yell. His long hair plastered around his face- dripping wet. Before he could shout angrily at Jason, Jason had slipped out of the door and went down to the dining room.  
  
After about ten minutes the Blade Breakers had assembled in the dining room dressed warmly as it was raining and chilly. They all had their beyblades in their backpacks that they were wearing with cameras (except Kai who doesn't want a camera), maps, just in case they got lost, and their launchers and money.  
  
Jason was waiting for them in the dining room by a large round table in the middle. They walked over and sat down and saw he sat down as well.  
  
"I haven't had any brekkie yet so I'm joining you and I thought it'd be a good time to introduce ourselves properly," he said and soon enough a large full English breakfast was put in front of each person. There was two slices of bacon, a fried egg, black pudding, two Lincoln sausages, two slices of fried bread, beans, toast and a cup of tea. Tyson's eyes bugged out of his head.  
  
"Dude this is a big breakfast!" Tyson exclaimed immediately digging in which everybody else did, as they had always wanted to try a proper English breakfast because no matter what other country they had tried it in it didn't look like an English breakfast.  
  
"Where are the pancakes though?" Max asked.  
  
"Pancakes? Are you kidding me? Pancakes are what we have for pudding not breakfast!" Jason laughed eating slowly as he didn't like too much of the stuff only the bacon and egg. When he saw everybody was finished he stood up.  
  
"Right introduce yourselves then!" Jason said. Tyson was the first to stand up.  
  
"I'm Tyson!"  
  
"I'm Rei!"  
  
"I'm Max!"  
  
"I'm Kenny!"  
  
"I'm Hilary!"  
  
"Kai!" was all Kai said and went to walk off.  
  
"You ready to come then?" he said. They all nodded eagerly and grabbed their bags except Jason. They stood up and walked out of the building then noticed that Jason wasn't wearing his uniform.  
  
"Hey Jason!" Kenny called.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why aren't you wearing your uniform?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Why? Well basically if I walked around town like that I'd get the piss taken out of me from everybody so I thought I'd dress normally today!" Jason laughed and walked to the bloody tower as soon as they were there they saw a large queue.  
  
"Err Jason that's a really long line!" Rei spoke up and Jason turned around with a sly smirk on his lips.  
  
"Just follow me!" He said and walked to the front of the queue a lot of people was complaining and the blade breakers, all except Kai, were getting very embarrassed. Jason walked to the guard and gave him a high five then soon enough they were all ushered in.  
  
"How did you get in and why didn't we have to pay?" Hilary asked.  
  
"Easy because he's friends with the lead star!" said a sarcastic voice behind them. They turned around and gasped at the sight they saw they thought they had gone back in time. In front of them stood a girl of seventeen wearing a ripped slave outfit that was made of light flutter cotton that fell off her shoulders and a black corset around her waist and the bottom of the skirt was ragged and dirty as if she had been running. She was wearing worn down boot as well. Her blonde hair was all scruffy and lifeless on her face was scratches and mud and she truly did look like she had been in the wars. She was also wearing a red cloak that too was ragged and ripped.  
  
"Ashley hey! Man they really make it look authentic this time!" Jason said hugging her who laughed.  
  
"Of course they did it also helped that I have been running through the bushes four times now!" she joked back and Jason laughed.  
  
"Well Ashley these are the guys I told you about!" Jason said motioning to the Blade breakers. She nodded then heard somebody calling her name and walked off waving.  
  
"Come on lets get good seat," Jason said and they sat down. Soon the show started. It started off with Ashley being accused of witchcraft and then she was being chased through the forest. What they had done was chase through an actual forest and fed it live from a camera to the projector. Ashley was a brilliant actress she did actually look scared and ran through the forest soon though she was caught and her slender wrists were shackled and she was thrown roughly into a carriage. The camera followed her showing her getting shouted at and called names like wench and stuff. She was soon driven through the gates of the Bloody Tower. A judge was there telling her to confess but she wouldn't. They then showed the torture she went through from being whipped to being thrown in water to see if she floated and prodded with needles to see if she bled which she did. They then accused her of using magic to make her seem human so they sentenced her to hanging. A lone drummer drummed up a slow thump after thump as she was slowly led to the platform where she was going to be hung.  
  
"What do you have to say to the people?" the judge said. Ashley turned to the crowd and looked out towards them hatred burning in her dark blue eyes.  
  
"If I really was a witch I would condemn you all to an eternity burning in the pits of hell for what you have done to me and by my soul so be it done I curse you all to hell but I am a god fearing woman and I do not refer to witchcraft to heal or curse I pray to God and only he. So hang me and you will all face the punishments he will reap," she said her tone hard and everybody even though they knew it was an act believed her.  
  
"Hang her now how dare you say the Lords name in vain," the judge shouted. She was led above a trap door. The noose was secured around her neck and the trap door was opened. She fell through the door and bounced when the rope pulled her. She struggled and gasped for breath mouthing help then she soon went still the wind blowing her body backwards and forwards her feet barely brushing the grass. Her head at an unnatural angle. Everybody sat quiet ready for the end but it didn't come.  
  
"Guard cut her down and burn her as a warning!" the judge said. The guard nodded and cut her down. Her lifeless body falling to a heap on the hard floor. He picked her up and carried her off. You saw him place the body onto a fire already burning.  
  
"Another one down. Soon all the witches will be purified and I will be rich," the judge said and rubbed his greedy hands together. That was where it ended. Everybody was shocked Ashley didn't jump out and say bye to them or say it was only false she wasn't nowhere in sight. The tourists all quickly left except Jason and his group.  
  
"Did she really die?" Kenny asked fearfully.  
  
"No. Ashley is a brilliant actress so she made it seem as if she was really getting chased and hung. But when they were going to put her on the fire they quickly swapped her body for a doll and she went to get changed. They all looked shocked and after about five minutes Ashley came out talking to a guy. She had definitely changed her attire. She was wearing a checked red mini skirt with knee high boots. A tight red t-shirt and a waist length baggy red leather jacket. Her blonde hair was pulled back in loose bun and she was wearing red eye shadow and lipstick they were certain she liked red.  
  
"Hey guys nice to see you again. What did you think?" Ashley asked.  
  
"It was brilliant. Everybody thought you really did die!" Max said his hyper side coming out.  
  
"Well a good play always makes the watcher think it was real," Ashley said.  
  
"Oh and by the way this guy by my side is my twin brother Jewell," Ashley said off-handily.  
  
"Did you ask them?" Jewell asked Jason.  
  
"Just going to. Hey guys you don't mind if we go off by ourselves as basically this is the only time we get to see each other," Jason asked.  
  
"Of course we have training to do anyway!" Kai spoke up. Jason nodded and walked off with Ashley and Jewell.  
  
"Come on lets go looking for a training dish and some beybladers!" Kai said and walked off. They followed him and when they were walking to the park where there were training dishes. Recently Beyblading had become really big in the UK and nearly everybody did it. They trained all day scouring out the talent through matches and they had to admit the English Bladers were really talented and good at strategies they knew they would have trouble with them. Soon it was dark and there was only the Blade Breakers in the park training. They soon heard the whoosh of beyblades and people shouting Latin then out of the bushes ran a boy about sixteen holding what looked like wand running from a bunch of beyblades. With out a second thought the Blade breakers launched their blades and hit the offending blades head on. The boy stopped and looked at them. Then out of the forest came a bunch of death eaters. And a group of boys at the front who looked very different to anybody he had every seen.  
  
"If it isn't the blade breakers oh goody," said a tall red headed guy who had icy blue eyes.  
  
"Tala what are you doing here?" Kai said his voice hard and cold.  
  
"Why we are working we were going to get that boy over there but you guys got in the way to try and save him but the problem is that we had back up," Tala smirked and as the guys turned around they saw the boy surrounded by a bunch of people in masks.  
  
"Potter come with us the dark lord wants to see you!" said a posh drawl.  
  
"Fuck of Malfoy. Go tell Voldemort if he wants me he can come and get me himself instead of getting his fucking puppy dogs to do the work!" Harry shouted. As soon as he said that a green flash of light was shot at him, which he dodged easily.  
  
"You want me come and get me. IMPEDIMENTA!" Harry shouted and all five death eaters were bound. They all had looks of disbelief on their faces. Nobody could cast one spell on five people and have it work effectively. The demolition boys turned and looked with shock written over their faces and they quickly called back their blades.  
  
"You haven't seen the last of us!" and with that said they ran off into the night. They turned to each other confused when they heard five loud pops.  
  
"Fuck!" Harry shouted in anger. The blade breakers turned towards him and looked him over. He was tall maybe a little shorter then Rei and wore glasses. He had scruffy black hair and pale skin. He was also wearing very baggy clothes that they knew didn't fit him.  
  
"What is going on here?" Kai said his voice angry and hard which usually made people flinch and run scared but the boy didn't oh no he just looked at him calmly slipping his wand into the waistband of his jeans.  
  
"I dunno who were those guys you were talking to?" the boy asked and he had a posh northern London accent.  
  
"Those were a team called the demolition boys who are evil, who were those guys that chased you?" Kenny said.  
  
"Oh they're called Death Eaters they were chasing me hoping to catch me take me to their dark lord, who in turn was going to torture and kill me," the boy said in a happy bouncy tone.  
  
"Huh?" they all said.  
  
"Never mind look it seems you're involved which is just fucking great more people to look after, you better follow me," the boy said and went to walk off. They blade breakers shrugged and followed him.  
  
"My name is Harry by the way!" Harry said looking at them.  
  
"Oh we're the blade breakers. Ever heard of us?" Tyson said in his usual big boasting voice.  
  
"Yeah I've heard of you. My pig of a cousin is a fan of yours I've watched your matches a couple of times the only one I really like out of you lot is Kai cause he's cold hearted and ruthless and Rei as he has a cool bit beast," Harry said.  
  
"But who's the girl and midget over there?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh that's Hilary and Kenny," Rei said pleased he had a fan it was usually Tyson or Kai who got the fans not him.  
  
"Wait where are we going?" Kai asked.  
  
"My place," Harry replied and turned down a street called Privet Drive then suddenly stopped. Where his house usually was, wasn't there. It was completely destroyed with a dark mark hanging over it. He saw that to his dismay Dumbledore was there as well as Snape and Remus.  
  
"Come on!" he said and walked down to them.  
  
"Harry where were you?" Remus asked pulling Harry into a tight bone- crushing hug.  
  
"I went for a walk then I got chased by death eaters and beybladers called the Demolition boys these guys helped me out," Harry said pointing to the people behind him.  
  
"Ah yes we knew about the Demolition boys joining Voldemort as well as a Boris," Dumbledore said and the blade breakers could tell that Harry was pissed off.  
  
"Boris has joined this Voldemort. Fuck well the world is doomed!" Kai said.  
  
"What do you mean boy?" Snape snapped.  
  
"Don't call me boy I'm twenty years old. I know Boris I trained with him for nearly all my life. He was making beybladers the ultimate weapon because of my grandfather he's bent on getting world domination even if he had to join somebody," Kai said in a hard voice.  
  
"Ah yes you are the blade breakers good!" Dumbledore said clapping his hands together.  
  
"Why is that good?" Max asked.  
  
"Well because my dear boy you boys can beat the Demolition boys whilst Harry here stops Voldemort," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"No we won't we have a tournament to battle in," Kai said in his hard voice.  
  
"Actually no there isn't I set that up to get you in the country," Dumbledore laughed. Kai was pretty pissed off now.  
  
"Well what about our stuff?" Tyson asked.  
  
"It already at the place where we are going," Dumbledore said. He then got out a rusty tin can that used to have bake beans in it.  
  
"Now hold on!" he said. They looked at each other but held on anyway and they felt as if they were being tugged forward. They were spinning and banging into everybody. Soon enough the sensation stopped and they all fell on their arses except, Dumbledore, Snape, Remus, Kai and Rei.  
  
"Ow that hurt!" Max and Tyson whined rubbing their rear whilst everybody laughed at them.  
  
"Welcome to Grimmauld Place!" Dumbledore said jollily. They looked around at the dusty surfaces and grimaced then they looked over at Harry who had silent tears running down his face. They all wondered what was wrong with him.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: hey well first chapter done second one on its way as I'm finding this one kind of really easy to write so that should be out in the next few days. If you want any romance tell what pairings you want in a review. Kay Bye. 


	2. Why Kai?

**AUTHORS NOTE: I am so sorry I haven't updated in months a lot of stuff have happened to me lately with being in fights and getting in major trouble so but I'm back now so on with another chapter. Right in this one there will be swearing self-harming the usual. I don't know whether to do short chapters that will make the story updated quicker or long chapters, which mean it, will take longer to update. Well review what you think of that. Now I have decided to not put any pairings in it just yet as well I have no ideas I'm making it so Kai and Harry understand one another so they become really good friends. There will be a few OC's here and there but none to become main characters ok so no worries there ok. Well that's about it lets get on with the story. Also I noticed I forgot to give Rei and age he's eighteen.  
**  
**Disclaimer: read first Chapter!**

"Hey Harry are you alright dude?" Tyson asked looking at the crying boy.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine just bad memories. Professor shall I show them to their rooms?" Harry asked standing up.  
  
"Oh no my dear lad! Voldemort knows this is here but doesn't think we know he knows so he's going to follow us here but we're going to the Burrow," Dumbledore said and got out a necklace.  
  
"Please hold on again!" and with that said they felt the familiar tug a their navels and were flying through a swirl of colours which brought back too many painful memories for Harry.  
  
As soon as they landed on two feet Harry was shaking uncontrollably. As Kai was next to him he put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Kid are you alright?" Kai asked looking into Harry's face.  
  
"I'm fine it just brings back bad memories," was Harry's reply. Kai nodded and looked around their surroundings. It was different. It was clean but it had no order something that our stony captain despised. He loved order because he had grown up having order and discipline. Just as Kai was about to say something about the untidiness, six red heads and a bushy brown haired girl ran down the stairs.  
  
"Harry how are you?" cried the bushy haired girl who had launched herself at Harry.  
  
"Yeah mate we heard you got chased by those bladey thingys," Ron said.  
  
"Their called beyblades Ron and I'm fine these guys helped me out!" Harry said and gestured to the blade breakers.  
  
"Dude this is a totally cool house. Look at this, knitting by itself!" Tyson exclaimed looking at everything his eyes wide making Ron smile as nobody except Harry had said that about his house but Harry didn't really count as he was used to living in a tiny cupboard and room of his despicable aunt and uncle. This boy though looked like he came from a good home and a different exotic country and seemed well off so it was an honour to Ron that he had said that.  
  
"Thanks!" Ron exclaimed and Tyson beamed at him.  
  
"Tyson get over here now you are making us seem like a bunch of children!" Hilary hissed hands on hips and this girl sorely reminded the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione of Mrs Weasley.  
  
"That's just it we are well all except Mr sourpuss over there who never has fun!" Tyson pointed out completely ignoring the audience they had gathered. He wasn't even ignored Kai glaring at him and clenching his fists.  
  
"Tyson you shouldn't have said that!" Kenny pointed out as he had noticed how angry Kai was getting.  
  
"Why not Kai's just a softy really he would never hurt me!" Tyson said grinning. Kai lost it nobody called him soft he stalked over to Tyson like a hunter stalking its prey. The blade breakers all except Tyson started to back off and cringed as they felt the anger of the glare Kai was giving Tyson.  
  
"Soft am I?" and when he said that Kai punched Tyson so hard he flew across the room you could even hear the crack of the bone of Tyson's nose.  
  
"Ow Kai!" Tyson moaned holding his broken and bloodied nose but Kai just ignored him then Tyson suddenly noticed the crowd.  
  
"Oh um hey!" he grinned still holding his nose.  
  
"Harry who are they?" Fred asked shocked that the tall guy with blue triangles painted on his face had punched that other guy so hard he flew across the room.  
  
"They're the blade breakers. They are a beyblading team, the best I might add!" Harry said to Fred awed by Kai he wished he were that strong then Dudley, his gang and Malfoy wouldn't ever mess with him.  
  
"I'm Hilary!" Hilary said to be polite, as she had heard them wonder who they were.  
  
"I'm Kenny or most people call me Chief!" Kenny with the laptop said.  
  
"I am Rei it is an honour!" Rei said bowing to show respect.  
  
"I'm Max hi!" Max said helping Tyson to stand up.  
  
"Hey I'm Tyson!" Tyson said back to his hyper self even though his nose was broke and he sounded all blocked up.  
  
"I'm Kai!" Kai said his arms folded across his chest glaring at everybody and they al knew not to mess with him.  
  
"So who you guys?" Tyson asked and it seemed he didn't even notice his nose was broken.  
  
"Tyson be polite you say what are your names?" Hilary scolded.  
  
"I'll say it any way I want you ain't my mother!" Tyson shouted deliberately saying ain't instead or aren't.  
  
"Thank God who would like to be your mother?!" Hilary replied. The blade breakers rolled their eyes as they continued to fight and the Harry Potter gang watched in amusement.  
  
"Hey Ron, Hermione, they're just like you!" George shouted which caused everybody who knew them to crack up laughing.  
  
"So anyway who are you guys?" Max asked whilst Hilary and Tyson continued to fight.  
  
"Oh well I'm Hermione Granger pleasure to meet you!" Hermione said very politely and formally holding out her hand, which Max took with, confused amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Are all English people like this?" Max asked.  
  
"Merlin no only Hermione," Ron said which cause him to get hit over the head. "I'm Ron!"  
  
"I'm George this is Fred!" said the twins.  
  
"I'm Bill!"  
  
"I'm Charlie!"  
  
"I'm Ginny!" Ginny blushed at the cute guys in her living room.  
  
"Yes and we are Molly and Arthur Weasley!" said a small woman with flaming red hair. The blade breakers bowed in respect as they came in the room, Dumbledore following them.  
  
"Oh dear child look at your nose!" Mrs Weasley cried at Tyson.  
  
"It's not that bad," Tyson shrugged sheepishly.  
  
"Nonsense. Healimiffia (I have no idea the spell for healing so I made it up if you know tell me in a review and I'll change it)," Mrs Weasley said pointing her wand at Tyson's nose and in a minute it was normal again. The wizards weren't bothered by magic but the blade breakers were even Kai was looking impressed except not too noticeably.  
  
"Thank you Mrs Weasley," Tyson grinned.  
  
"Yes now that is done, boys I have told the Weasley about you so you will be staying here. Be good and by the way boys you will be coming to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said in a way that they should feel honoured to go.  
  
"No we won't!" Kai spoke up.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me. We won't be going. There are a lot of tournaments coming up and we have to defend our titles so we won't be going!" Kai said. He could see everybody was shocked that he had spoke up to Dumbledore.  
  
"Come on Kai we all want to go to Hogwarts!" Max whined and everybody nodded their agreement even though they didn't even know what it was it just sounded cool.  
  
"You will only have to stay for a few months!" Dumbledore said and threw some powder into the fireplace and when he stepped into it he disappeared.  
  
"That manipulative Bastard!" Kai shouted in anger shocking everybody at his use of foul language but he didn't care. Harry silently agreed with him.  
  
"Well Boys and girl you will be split up. Kai and Rei is it, will be sleeping in Ron's room with Harry and Ron of course. Max, Tyson and Kenny you will be sharing with Fred and George. Hilary my dear you will be sharing with Ginny and Hermione. Now everybody get your rest as it has been a long night so show them to your rooms and the beds have already been set up!" Mrs Weasley said. The blade breakers followed and split up. When Kai walked into the room he thought it was on fire but then he saw that it was only posters that moved. He didn't really care if they sung he was pissed off.  
  
Rei on the other hand was overjoyed in seeing the moving posters and him and Ron got into an animated conversation on it all. Kai watched as Harry walked out of the room. After about ten minutes Kai was worried. Nobody should be taking that long so he went to look for him. When he knocked on the bathroom he got no answer but he knew there was somebody in there. He pushed open the door and his eyes widened. Harry was sitting on the floor a razor in hand cutting his arms.  
  
"Harry!" Kai gasped and it was sight the normal stoic captain was wide eyed and shocked. He quickly went to the medicine cupboard and was glad that they had bandages.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Harry said when Kai started to wrap bandages around his arms.  
  
"No! You shouldn't do this!" Kai exclaimed. Harry just scoffed at him but continued to let Kai wrap up his cuts. They didn't talk and Kai left it like that as he was living through memories. Harry got up and walked back to the room Kai following him. Rei and Ron were already asleep. Kai went to sleep for about an hour before he got up, made his bed, changed his clothes, grabbed his blade then walked outside. The air was bitter cold but Kai liked it like this as it made him feel human. He walked into the forest that was around the building and found a clearing. He put his blue and red Dranzer blade on to the launcher then launched it. He watched it spin then he knew it was time for proper training.  
  
"Dranzer destroy that tree!" Kai ordered pointing at a large, thick oak tree. His blade did as it was told and cut clean through the tree. It fell with a large thump. The thump was so loud it woke up everybody in the burrow. They thought they were being attacked so they grabbed their wands and ran outside with the blade breakers grabbing their blades.  
  
"Whoever is there better come out right now or we will curse you!" Arthur Weasley said his voice shaking a little. Nobody moved and after about five minutes that seemed like an eternity Kai stepped out of the forest. Everybody was shocked that this boy destroyed a large thick magical tree.  
  
"Kai jeez. How many times have we told you when you're training do it quietly not big large trees like that!"? Tyson whined.  
  
"Whatever Tyson at least one of us trains so we won't be that badly obliterated in the next tournament so if you don't mind I'm training now leave me alone!" Kai said coldly. He walked back into the forest and they heard another unmistakable thump of a tree falling. Everybody grumbled and went back to their beds. Morning came and as Ron and his roommates woke up they saw Kai still wasn't back.  
  
"Oi mate does he stay up all night?" Ron asked prodding Rei.  
  
"Yes he does. He's very strict with his training!" Rei said starting to get up to train as well.  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry asked.  
  
"Training, all the blade breakers train this early," Rei said up dressing in his white Chinese shirt black trousers, and red biker gloves (like v-force uniform except red gloves instead of black).  
  
"Can we watch?" Ron asked eagerly.  
  
"Sure but hurry up Kai hates us being late!" Rei said.  
  
"Yeah what is up with him?" Harry asked.  
  
"It isn't my story to tell. All I can tell you is he was trained to act like that, hard cold and ruthless. It took us ages to get to see the softer side of Kai which is what you saw," Rei said.  
  
"So him punching that guy Tyson was him being soft?" Ron asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Well yes because before he wouldn't have stopped at just braking Tyson's nose he would have beaten him unconscious then for good measure broke his arms so he could blade for a while," Rei said matter of factly. Their eyes widened and they quickly got dressed so they didn't get Kai angry. They went downstairs and found, Hilary with the girls, Tyson, Max and Kenny with the twins and Bill and Charlie.  
  
"What is going on?" Kai said slamming open the door. Everybody was shocked at his appearance well everybody who wasn't the blade breakers. His blue baggy trousers were ripped, (think beyblade first series), his vest that was over his tank top was torn and dirty (g-revolution pictures I've seen) and his hair was in disarray and his scarf, which he usually always wore, was wrapped around his arm that was bleeding.  
  
"Well Kai these guys wanted to watch us train!" Rei and Max said sheepishly.  
  
"Whatever lets get going I've made a dish!" Kai said and walked into the forest everybody following him. And sure enough he did. It was made out of wood and was very rough.  
  
"Kai we won't be able to blade in that!" Tyson said.  
  
"Exactly that means when you finally can train in it your blade will be much faster and stronger!" Kai said and the blade breakers opened their eyes in realisation.  
  
"Right chief who's up first?" Max asked.  
  
"Kai and Rei!" Dizzi said. Everybody who was magical was shock at hearing a voice coming out of a laptop but said nothing as Rei and Kai was getting ready to battle.  
  
Everyone was eager to see a battle and wasn't disappointed. The match lasted about five minutes each person calling out their bit beasts.  
  
"Wow I love your phoenix!" Hermione gasped to Kai.  
  
"Wait you could see it?" Kenny asked. Everybody nodded.  
  
"How?" Hilary asked.  
  
"Probably because we see a lot of mystical beasts so we believe in bit beasts as well!" Ginny said and everybody nodded. They walked back to the house as their stomachs were all growling. Mrs Weasley was shocked to say the least at the state of Kai's outfit but didn't mention it. Time seemed to fly at their time in the burrow and it was soon time for them to get their school supplies, which Kai was really reluctant to do, but with Tyson whining he soon went.  
  
When they got to the Leaky Cauldron Kai and the gang were confused as to why Harry seemed to be famous. They didn't mention it as they could tell Harry didn't like it they just walked into the back alley of the Leaky Cauldron and waited as Harry tapped our a sequence on the bricks and they watched, well all except Kai in amazement as they wall dissolved into an arch and a old fashioned road came into focus. There were a lot of people in robes and witches hats and when they saw Harry Potter coming through the arch they immediately swarmed around him like bees around honey. Even the Weasleys were getting attention and they were soaking it up but the blade breakers who were used to having people swarm around them saw how mad Harry was getting so they all of a sudden pushed people out of the way.  
  
"Everybody move. Now you are bothering Harry here as well as me and my team now I will give you all ten seconds to leave us alone or I will make it you will never see Harry Potter ever again!" Kai shouted at the top of his voice still retaining his cold, hard tone and as he pulled his blade out everybody's eyes widened and they quickly went to do things they had forgotten about. The blade breakers grinned at each other and Harry smiled thankfully at Kai but Ron and the Weasley kids weren't very happy as they had the attention taken away from them.  
  
"Oi mate why did you do that for?" Ron asked.  
  
"Easy it was bothering people!" Kai said calmly not even looking at him.  
  
"Who it wasn't bothering us!" Hermione spoke up.  
  
"It was bothering Harry," Rei replied.  
  
"No it wasn't otherwise we would have noticed," Ron said stubbornly.  
  
"Actually if you had taken the time to turn away from you FANS then you would have noticed your supposed best friend gritting his teeth from pulling out his wand. I can't believe you didn't notice and you are suppose to be his best friends," Kai said calmly at them turning around his crimson eyes pinning them to where they stood.  
  
"What would a cold hearted bastard like you know about friendship I bet you don't even have any," Ron said angrily. Now don't get Ron misjudged thinking he's a bad friend he isn't but he just doesn't like people questioning his friendship with people.  
  
The blade breakers were trying to calm Kai down and reassure him they were his friends as he was becoming very angry. Just as Kai was about to strike Harry stepped in and put a hand on his arm trying to calm him down.  
  
"Ron leave it. Kai and the guys were right I don't like the attention and they helped me out. I don't know why you are all fighting over it. They helped me out that's all that should matter not that your fan time got interrupted," Harry said calmly turning to Ron.  
  
"You're right Harry I'm sorry," Ron said eyes downcast and Harry quickly hugged him in a friendly way then turned around and walked further into Diagon alley. Kai and Rei looked at Ron and saw him smirking at them. They looked at each other and came to a silent agreement that they would keep an eye on him.  
  
The day spent in Diagon Alley was the most enjoyable day Harry had ever had in his life as the blade breakers never spoke to him like he was fragile or skirted around subjects to do with Voldemort and the upcoming war. The blade breakers joked about with him and made fun of him in a joking way and talked about everything under the sun basically. He really enjoyed it and the most memorable bit of the day was when they went into the quidditch store and the blade breakers saw the floating brooms they all including Kai became excited and wanted all the knowledge of what Quidditch was and if Harry could teach them that. What Harry found funny was Tyson started an argument with Kai about it and they went on until they got kicked out of the store and Harry loved being kicked out of the stores and then everybody staring at him he loved it even though he wouldn't admit it to Ron or anybody because he's not supposed to like getting in trouble. When they got back to the Burrow Ron was still not speaking to any of them not that Kai or anybody cared.  
  
"Dinner time!" Mrs Weasley called from the kitchen. As there was a lot of them they all had to sit outside to eat and it seemed that Mrs Weasley was trying to make a good impression on the teenagers as they would be going to Hogwarts the next day and as there was a lot of food on the table. Tyson's eyes bugged out of his head.  
  
"Wow so much food!" He drooled.  
  
"Well come and sit down then," she said. They all went to sit down and they all sat in age order so as Kai was the fifth oldest, including Mr and Mrs Weasley he had sit more to the head of the table. So it went Mr and Mrs Weasley at both ends of the table on the head chairs then next to Mr Weasley on either side of him was Bill and Charlie then next to Charlie sat Kai, next to Bill was Rei, then next to Kai and Rei were the twins and next to Fred sat Tyson and Kenny, next to George sat Hilary and Max, then sat Harry next to Kenny, and next to Harry sat Hermione then on the other side was Ron and Ginny. They all started to eat and it seemed that Tyson and Ron were having at eating contest with how fast they were shovelling food into their mouths.  
  
"So Kai you're a beyblader then?" Mr Weasley said trying to start conversation with the stony captain and Rei noticed that Kai was getting annoyed with Mr Weasley trying to start conversation with him as he always tried to eat his dinner in peace.  
  
"Yes!" Kai snapped.  
  
"Any good?" Charlie asked. Rei noticed that everybody on the table was listening to the conversation except Tyson who was only bothering about eating.  
  
"I'm the best as well as my team we are the world champions," Kai said sighing as he knew he was going to get to finish eating.  
  
"Your team so you're the leader then?" Bill asked.  
  
"Yes we all faced off in a tournament and the top four got made into a team us. Tyson beat Rei and I beat Max. Me and Tyson faced off and as I underestimated him he beat me but that won't happen again as unlike him I train," Kai said shooting a glare at the still stuffing his face Tyson.  
  
"So these Demolition Boys do you know them?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes we faced them in the World Championships and beat them," Kai said missing out the bit where he used to be on their team.  
  
"Yeah and Mr Sourpuss was on their team. He even became all evil and stole nearly everybody's bit beasts he became bent on controlling the world," Tyson butted in and you could feel the anger radiating off Kai.  
  
"Is that true? Is it true that you used to be on the team that is teamed up with Voldemort?" Harry asked ignoring when everybody flinched at the name.  
  
"Yes it is," Kai said shortly and stood up quickly.  
  
"They made me strong that's why I joined. I thought they were stronger then this team so I joined them and I was right I was powerful but I found my downfall in Tyson as he used my feelings against me and I realised that he and the rest of the blade breakers were stronger so I rejoined them so I could become stronger," Kai said again then stormed off into the surrounding forest.  
  
"Well done Tyson!" Max hissed at Tyson who smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Was he really that bad?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Afraid so. We lost him for a while but he came back he started to soften up, he talked and laughed a lot more yet it just made him worse he seems more agitated lately and this thing with Voldemort isn't helping," Rei said sadly.  
  
"Did he ever try and kill himself?" Harry asked thinking back to the other night.  
  
"Not that I know of. When he was a kid he was put through brutal training so that could have been closed to killing him but his grandfather would never have let him die," Rei said and stood up excusing himself and the blade breakers followed his example.  
  
"Wow Kai was really that bad!" Ron said.  
  
"Yeah you would never have guessed." Bill said.  
  
"Told you I was right!" Ron said smarmily but Harry didn't correct him he was too busy thinking. Was Kai really threat to them and if so why would he do that.

8

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well that's it finally it's taken me ages and a lot of detentions and bans to do it but its done and what a bad chapter. Well tell me what you think anyway as I won't update if I don't get reviews just saying. If you want pairings I don't care if they are gay or anything tell me in a review ok well bye.**


End file.
